matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Strange Epiphany (Episode 3.3)
opened it up with this: Anome: "So, let me get this straight. Cryptos used to hate the Machines, then suddenly he went into the matrix alone one day, came out sorta dazed, and then left Zion to begin a life as a successful traveling magician who also, it seems, want redpills to go back to living happily in the Matrix? Crap. A big, stinking pile of it. We've all but proven that the guy is in cahoots with the Cypherites. I bet you that he was pushing the blue pill the whole time he was in Zion, too, and just used the anti-Machine thing as a cover. And the magician act is all a cover-up, too. In face, we're gonna blow it wide open. It just so happens that I've found a guy Cryptos worked with when he was just worming his way into showbiz. Go talk to Winfred Raikov and find out what Cryptos really did with his time back them. I bet it wasn't all just card tricks." So I went to this location and meet up with the Winfred Raikov guy. When I got inside my Operator said: Operator: "Winfred Raikov should be in there. Anome's worked out a cover for you as a news reporter, anxious to get the scoop on the fabulous Cryptos' humble beginnings, Film at 11!" When I found Raikov he had this to say: Winfred Raikov: "Well, my pleasure. Sure, I knew Cryptos! Taught him nearly everything he knows! Why, I remember when he was just a rookie, puttin' in time down at the supply warehouse to earn money between shows. He sure must have worked hard, 'cause he always showed up for rehearsal all wore out. So one day I took pity on the kid, and- Eh? The warehouse? Oh, err... sure thing, I kin write down the address. Gimme a sec here..." Operator: let's get the location of that warehouse. maybe Cryptos was up to something down there. Winfred Raikov: here's that address . Now, where was i? oh, right. So, i took little Cryptos aside one day, and I said, son, i kin see that you got the desire for magic. But you need more than desire, my boy! you need gadgets! Oh, his eyeswent big as saucers, yessiree. I got a piece of paper from Raikov with the address on it. As I was leaving, Raikov said this: I know the place. head outside and i'll put it up as your next waypoint. Winfred Raikov: "Wait, don't ya wanna hear about the time I taught him to get into locked boxes without anybody seeing' him? Took the darn fool a month to get it right. Kept sayin' he had a â?~better way.' Bah! If he knows a better way than cuttin' a hole in the floor of the box and comin' up through a trap door, with mirrors around the bottom of the box, I'd like to hear it!" I left the building and â?~*CENSORED*'nome had this to say: Anome: "So Cryptos was sneaking off to a warehouse? Hah! I've got him! His secret HQ! Get down there and wreck the place, operative. I mean kill, maim, loot, burn, eviscerate- whatever you're inspired to do! Let me know how it goes." I went to the building and went inside, and then my Operator said this: Operator: "Okay, one Cryptos secret HQ, coming up! Huh... No redpill signals coming out of there. I do have something, though... Exiles!" So I went inside and had to kill a ton of Exiles and their leader, a Nightmare, who had a dossier on him. My Operator said this: Operator: "That dossier has a phone number, and a name: "Heron." We'll have to go ask Heron some questions." I got the dossier and finished off the rest of the Exiles. My Operator came back on and said: Operator: "That's the last of the Exile signals in there; the warehouse scans clean. Could those Exiles have had something to do with Cryptos? It's been some time since Cryptos would have been "working" there." So I left the building and then Anome had this to say: Anome: "Exiles? Cryptos' trail just gets slimier and slimier, doesn't it? We'd received rumors of some kind of meeting held between Veil and the Merovingian- and I'd say this cinches it beyond a shadow of a doubt! Why else would Exiles be in the same warehouse that Cryptos used to frequent? It's all plain as day! All right... You say you know where to find the leader of that Exile gang. We're gonna go get him, but first, I'm calling in some heavy artillery. Remember that the General swore an alliance with Niobe? Well, this is where I cash that in. Head to the marked location; I'm going to have the General send some of his elite commandos there to meet you. We'll use them to wipe this Exile gang out of the Matrix." I went to the next location and picked up two commandos. Xavier: We have orders to assist you. Modrow: Awaiting orders, sir. They followed me out of the building and then Anome said this: Anome: "Now that you've got your leg-breakers with you, go take that Exile boss out! Heck, you'll probably find Cryptos there with him." us three went to the next location and killed a lot of Exiles and then found their ringleader, Heron. Operator: "You're at the location. I'm picking up Exile programs inside." Heron: "You miserable ape! My guards will finish you!" Operator: That does it for the guards. Let's see what their leader has to say for himself. *'Xavier:' Mission accomplished, sir. *'Modrow:' It's been a pleasure working with you, sir. Heron: "What is it? What do you want? What?! The warehouse? The bloody warehouse?! Of all the stupid- Look, we paid the previous owner for it fair and square. Some redpill or other- not one of you Zion imbeciles, though. I think I still have her card... Ah. Here! Go look her up, and to hell with both of you!" I got the card from Heron and my Operator came up and said this: Operator: "So the previous owner was a redpill named Wallaby. I'm plotting out her address now. You can get out of there." I talked with Heron one last time and this is what he had to say: Heron: "I hope you're happy. Do you know how hard it is to find affordable Exile workers these days? **bleep** humans." left and had to put up with this stupid theory from Anome: Anome: "Lesson number one, operative: Exiles always lie. It's in their programming. It's obvious to me that Heron works for the Merovingian, and now we know that the Merovingian works for Cryptos, who works for the Cypherites. See? This isn't that hard. Now, how much you want to bet that Wallaby turns out to be Cryptos himself? Yes, I do believe that I, Anome, have smoked him out. And they called him a genius!" Ugh... Please... GO DIE! I went to the next location where I was supposed to find this Wallaby person. When I got there my Operator told me: Operator: "Things always seem to fit nicely into place inside Anome's head. I wonder what it's like in there? Scanning the building now... I've got multiple redpill signals. Cryptos?" I go inside and kill all of the Cypherites that are inside the building and find Wallaby. Operator: That's all of the Cypherites in the area. is what Wallaby had to say: Wallaby: "What was he doing? What do you mean? Cryptos has preached peaceful sleep since he went public! Cooperation with the Machines, who have given us a home after we ruined ours! He'd never advocate- Urrgh!" then she dropped down dead... lol... Anyways, my Operator came on and said this: Operator: "So she claims that Cryptos was all about love and peace with Machines from when he first went public in the Matrix. But if that's the case, then- Hey! Her signal just went dead on my screens. Like someone pulled her jack. I'm picking up some kind of encoded file on her body. See what she's got." I got the file from her and then my Operator said this: Operator: "Data's encrypted... I'm downloading and decrypting it locally... Huh... A conversation- sounds like Cryptos and one of those Zion operatives you rescued a few missions back; remember, the two guys who know Cryptos in Zion when he was ranting against the Machines? But Wallaby swore that Cryptos was not against the Machines since he left Zion and started his magician routine... Hmm. Wait a sec. I'm picking up an outside transmission, heavily encrypted. Can't trace it. Looks like... Is the phone in there ringing? Careful, operative. I don't know what's on the other end."Well that's kinda cool. So I went over to the phone and the person on the other end told me this: ???: "Hello, dearie. I'm afraid we had to cut your little conversation short. Loose lips sink hovercrafts, you know! But maybe we can talk a little more... privately later. Ta-ta!" My Operator came back on and said: Operator: "That must have been whoever pulled Wallaby's jack. Wow, I'm not sure what just happened, but we'd better report all this to Anome. By the way, I'm uploading you a copy of that recorded conversation you found. You should have it in a few minutes." I received the conversation and this is what it said (Speaker 1 is a guy's voice and Speaker 2 is Cryptos' voice): Audio Recording: Speaker 1: What you're suggesting is unconscionable. Come on, Cryptos, that's just evil. Speaker 2: It's logical; a necessary sacrifice. We can't bring them all to Zion. Speaker 1: It would be a mass murder without parallel. You're insane. Speaker 2: They're hardly alive! Their lives are a lie, a **bleep** TV show beaming into their brains. To bring down the Machines, we must destroy their power source. It's too bad, but their bodies power the Machine. Speaker 1: Cryptos, listen. You need to spend some time in the Matrix. Bluepills are not numbers. They're people with hopes, and fears, and yes, dreams. They deserve their lives. Speaker 2: Then why do you even try? Quit! Give up. Let the evil go on forever! Speaker 1: I have faith in Morpheus. Speaker 2: Him and his savior. We're waiting. Speaker 1: The wait may soon be over. This guy Thomas Anderson looks like he may be the One. Speaker 2: Heard that before. So I left the building, which ending the Mission. Then I had to put up being stepped on by â?~*CENSORED*'nome. He totally dished me and I hope he gets killed for it- heck! I'll kill him myself... Anyways, here's what he had to say: Anome: "So wait... you didn't find Cryptos. But the old owner of the warehouse where he "worked" soon after going AWOL from Zion was a Cypherite, who carried a recording of Cryptos ranting about the Machines in Zion, while claiming that he preached nothing but cooperation with the Machines since he turned traitor and became a traveling minstrel? Like he just had a sudden peacenik epiphany or something? And someone pulled her jack while you spoke to her, then called you up on the phone and apologized? ...I don't appreciate being toyed with, operative. You could have just â?~fessed up to not catching Cryptos, without having to invent this ridiculous story to conceal your failure. Thanks to your bungling, we're not closer to catching Cryptos than we were before- or that escaped Cypherite leader, Veil. This is not going to look good on your performance review, I can tell you that." *''Episode 3.3: Guns, lots of guns'' Mobs *Cypherite Hacker: You've it all wrong, operative. Too bad. *Cypherite Network Hacker: Look out! *Cypherite Scattershot: You've it all wrong, operative. Too bad. * Ally NPCs-Commandos Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 3.3) Category:Episode 3.3 Missions